Protecting Your Heart
by Valorie818
Summary: Sonny Kiriakis was just trying to live his life until one night he witnesses a murder. But now that Sonny knows what he looks like the murderer will try at nothing to shut him up. So Adrienne hires Will Horton as his bodyguard. Sonny finds Will extremely attractive and wants him while Will is trying to do his job. Can Will fight against Sonny's constant flirting or will he give in?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone again. I know a lot of you have been waiting for me to writing another story and start posting and I am happy to tell you that I am. Lol. I told myself that I was going to wait until I completely finish a story before I post it and I mostly did but I was too excited. I do have only one chapter left to write so it's not that much.**

 **Oh and just a few pointers in this story the bad history between Sami and Adrienne doesn't exist because they don't even know each other. Also Brian is not the bad guy in this story. He is actually just Sonny's really good friend.**

 **Anyway I wanted to thank Mike for editing this entire story. He did a really good job and I appreciate his help.**

SSSSSSSSSSS

I stumbled out of the club trying to keep a drunken Brian from falling over, "Hold on, buddy. You don't want to fall face first into the cement and ruin that beautiful face of yours. Do you?"

Brian laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world, and then started singing, "Falling on my face…falling on my face…it would just be terrible…faaaaalling on my faaaaace! "

I snickered internally at how drunk he is; it seems to be a common occurrence lately ever since his boyfriend dumped him. Brian seemed to be taking it pretty hard and I was trying to help a friend through this hard time. That is why I agreed to go with him to this club for the past week so that he could get as drunk as he wanted and I would be there to make sure he got home safe.

All that being equal, I wasn't surprised when he turned to me and asked, "Hey Sonny? Do you think I'm a bad person? "

We'd been over that topic quite a bit this whole week, and I answered him the same way as all the other times. "No Brian, you aren't a bad person. You know you aren't, but you tend to pick boyfriends who are."

Brian twisted around so that his face was very close to mine, alcohol clearly on his breath and he said another thing that he's said plenty of other times. "Sonny, you are really good looking. I wish I didn't feel like you were a brother. Making love to a brother would just be gross…just gross...remember that time we tried to kiss each other? Gross." I did remember that day, it was in middle school and we came out practically at the same time. We tried kissing each other once to see if there was anything at all but it was a really bad idea. It was like kissing a brother, well actually more like kissing a sister. No chemistry at all. "You know Sonny I hope I find someone someday that is like you but not. And I know you'd want a me, but shyer and blonder…I'm right. Aren't I, Sonny? Yup… I'm right about that…"

I let Brian ramble on like that, while trying to not laugh, as we walked down the sidewalk on this cold September night. I kept my hand on his arm, making sure he didn't walk into a wall. As we passed by an alley, I suddenly heard a weird sound coming from it. I stopped in my tracks and squinted my eyes so that I can see in the dark a little more. When my eyesight got a little more adjusted to the dark, I saw that some man had another man shoved up against the wall. At first I thought that maybe they were making out, and I was about ready to turn away and leave, but that is when I noticed a knife in one of the guys' hands. Before I was even able to shout out he brought the knife forward and stabbed the other guy in the chest.

Suddenly the murderer turned his head in my direction and that is when I realized that I had accidently shouted out loud and not in my head. I stood there frozen, not knowing what to do, but as soon as the murderer moved toward me, I made a break for it. I didn't realize I had let go of Brian's arm because now he was 20 feet ahead of me so I ran as fast as I could to catch up with him. When I reached him, I grabbed his arm. "Come on Brian we have to run."

He tried to pull his arm away from me. "Ouch you're hurting me." When he couldn't get free, he started to pout. "Why do you keep hurting me… why do my exes keep hurting me?"

I ignored his pouting because I have heard it all over and over again for the past week, I swear he is like a broken record. I kept pulling him with me until I finally reached a cop car that was sitting on the side of the road.

I got to the cop car and I knocked on the window trying to get his attention. He rolled down the window. "Can I help you?"

It took a few breaths before I am able to speak. "I just… witnessed… a murder."

The officer got out of the car and walked around it until he was facing me. "I need you to take a deep breath and tell me what you said again."

I took a few more deep breaths and told him again what I saw. After I was done explaining this to him officer Kane, according to his nametag, radioed in the report and put a drunken Brian in the back seat of the car. He followed me back to the alley and once we got there I waited on the sidewalk while Kane went into the alley with his gun drawn. As I was waiting for him to investigate I started to get the feeling that I was being watched. I pushed the feeling aside thinking that I was only traumatized by the recent events but the feeling kept getting stronger.

Against my better judgment I turned around and suddenly there was a man standing right behind me, the same man who I witnessed murdering someone. I was about to shout out but he clamped his hands around my neck and pulled me into the alley behind a dumpster, it was one that sat at the entrance. He pushed me against the wall and started to choke me, I clawed at his hands trying to get him off me but he was too strong and I was slowly losing my strength. I tried looking around to see if officer Kane can see me but the guy choking me was very good at this. He had been able to hide me in the same alley as the cop but not where he could see me. I kept fighting but black spots started to form in my vision and I knew that soon I was going to pass out and die.

Just before my vision when completely black the pressure on my neck was suddenly released and I collapsed to the ground. In what little vision I had left I saw my attacker take off running to the other end of the alley. I lay their stunned while someone grabbed my arm and lifted me up. "Sir, can you hear me? Are you alright or do I need to call in for an ambulance."

I shook my head and tried to speak but it came out scratchy. "No I'm good." I coughed to clear my throat but it didn't work. My attacker did a good job in hurting me; every time I swallow it felt like I have a sore throat from a cold. I looked over at Kane. "So why did that guy take off? I wasn't dead yet."

"I came back out of the alley and saw that you weren't there. At first I thought you had taken off but then I heard some scuffling, I looked over and I happened to see some movement in the shadows. I pulled out my gun and ordered the guy to back away from you and to put his hands up but he decided to just take off instead. I would have gone after him but it looked like you needed help."

I gave him a grateful look. "Thanks for saving my life."

"No problem."

Officer Kane helped me back to the police car since I was feeling a little dizzy. He leaned me against the side of his car. "I am calling for an ambulance anyway. I think you need some medical attention." Kane pushed the talk button on his radio and called for an ambulance to come.

A few minutes later backup came and started to investigate the alley. I stood there waiting for the ambulance. My neck was really sore. Finally, the paramedics showed up and started attending to my neck. "Well it looks like you will definitely get some bruising and it will be darker and more painful tomorrow morning. Take some pain reliever when you wake up, it will help with the pain and also apply cool cloth to this area, no ice because that will be too much but that is all I can do."

I rubbed my neck. "Well it's enough. Thank you for helping me out."

I walked away from the ambulance and toward officer Kane. He was talking with another cop when I approached him. I tapped his shoulder. "So did you find anything? I forgot you went to look in the alley but with what happened I completely forgot."

Kane sighed, "Yes when I was down that alley I saw the body of a young man, it looked like he was stabbed in the chest."

"That sounds horrible; I was hoping that we could have saved him."

He sighed. "I wish we could have saved him too but right now all we can do is try to catch this bastard. So we are going to need you to come into the station so we could take some photos. We need them for evidence because the bruising is almost like a finger print so we can test it out on our suspects. We also need you to talk with a sketch artist."

I nodded my head too quickly, making my neck hurt. "Yes I will definitely come in. You can even take me in now if you want me too; I just want to get this over with."

"Well that sounds great. Do you want a ride or do you have your own car?"

"I have my own car, we can go get it anytime that you are ready."

Kane smiled. "Okay, good, we can probably leave soon. I will drive you to your car and then follow behind you, I don't want that guy to try and attack you again."

I look over to the back of Kane's police car. "What about my friend? Will someone take him home?"

"Before someone takes him home, I need to know if he happened to witness anything that happened in that alley."

I shake my head carefully. "No, he wandered ahead of me while I was trying to make out what was going on in the alley, and anyway, he is too drunk to even be a reliable witness if he did happen to see anything."

Kane nodded his head. "Well it looks like they are almost done over there. I will find someone to take him home, I just need an address."

I pulled out the receipt from the bar I was at earlier and wrote down the address using Kane's pen. I handed it to him and opened the car door while Kane went to find someone to take Brian home. Brian looked over at me and gave me a goofy smile. "Hey Sonny, buddy!Where did you go? I couldn't find you. I was getting kinda lonely"

I laugh as I helped pull him out of the backseat. "Well now you found me but now it's time to go with this nice officer. He is going to take you home."

Brian looked at me with confusion on his face. "Really, buddy? Why can't I go with you?"

I pat his shoulder. "I have to go somewhere and I can't take you home."

He looked like he was thinking it over. Afterwards, he nodded his head as if he agreed. "Cool buddy, that officer seems really niiice. Maybe I'll get some forget-about-the-boyfriend action; or maybe not."

I try not to laugh as Brian walks away with the officer holding onto his arm to keep him for falling over or walking in a different direction. Brian was so funny when he was drunk.

Once Kane gave the signal it was ready to leave I get into his car so he could take me to my car.

**To be continued**

 **P.S. I hope you guys enjoyed that and you all know how much I love reviews so please tell me your thoughts about this story. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So thank you to all the people who wrote a review. I am so glad you already enjoy this story so far. I was going to post this yesterday but I completely forgot about it. Anyway here is another chapter that was edited by Michael and I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.**

/

Two hours later, I pulled up into my parents long driveway as the cop car following me turned around and headed back to the station. I was safe after I got past the security gates but the officer must have wanted to make sure I made it to the house. I called my parents telling them what happened and that they had to make sure security was on alert. Once my car was parked in the garage, I entered the house and I am instantly surrounded my mom's arms. "Oh sweetie I was so worried about you." She pulls back and examines my neck. She looks on the verge of tears. "I can't believe I almost lost you tonight."

I smiled at my mom to try to calm her down. "It's okay mom I am fine now."

Tears started to fall from her eyes. "I know that, but I am still very worried, this guy is still out there. He has already murdered someone. He almost got you and he is still going to come after you because you witnessed it. What makes it worse is that you gave the police a sketch so now he has a bigger reason to come after you."

I pulled her into a hug to comfort her. "I know that mom. I had to give them the sketch; it was the right thing to do." I pulled back and looked at her. "Are you going to hound me to stay in the house because you know that I can't stop living my life. Plus, I have already agreed to have police protection."

She gave me a disapproving look, "I knew that I couldn't keep you in the house so I hired someone to watch over you. Just so you know, I don't have any issues with the police but I want someone who is more highly trained than a police officer."

She wrapped her arm around me and led me into the living room. Inside the living room stood a man dressed in a black suit with his hands behind his back. He had the most amazing blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes, just my type of man. I quickly looked away when I realize that I was staring so I looked at my mom. "Who is this guy?"

She took my hand and pulled me further into the room. "This is Will Horton and he will be your bodyguard until that man is caught and put in prison." Then she leaned in and whispered in my ear _, "I made sure that I found one who was gay also. That way he will protect you like he is supposed to and not be prejudiced against you."_

I pulled away and smiled at my mom. "Thank you for doing this mom and also for considering that." Stepping away from my mom I approached him and stuck out my hand, "Hi, I'm Sonny."

He grabbed it and shook it. "Nice to meet you, my name is Will as your mother has already said." When his hand touched mine I was instantly aroused. This man was so handsome and I just wanted to take him right then and there but I held back.

I pulled my hand away, breaking the connection. "It's nice to meet you. So how exactly will you be watching me? Will it be from a distance or would you be near me?"

Will brought his hand back so he could resume his position but I noticed that his hand was shaking a little, which I assumed was because of me. He cleared his throat, getting my attention. "Well I was thinking that I would stay nearby only because your attacker was able to get to you with a police officer not that far away from you."

I nodded my head and then cringed from the sharp pain. "Well I am glad that we agree on that. I have another question. Will you be staying here or at your own place?"

Will's eyes furrowed in confusion, "I don't know how that question is relevant, but I will be staying in the room next to yours. Your mother already has it ready for me."

I looked at my mom. "Wow that was fast."

She didn't even look sheepish. "Well I was worried about your safety. He will be in the room with the connecting door. This way if there is an emergency then he will be able to access your room faster."

I laughed. I really liked that idea. "Well the adrenaline and the trauma of what happened have made me really tired. I think I am going to head up to bed."

"Of course, dear, I didn't think about how tired you would feel." She pulled me into a tight hug. "I am so glad that you are safe and sound."

I smiled and squeezed her back. "I am glad too." I pulled away and kissed her cheek. "I will see you in the morning."

She nodded her head and stepped away from me. "You try and have a good night's sleep."

"I will mom."

I waved at her as I left the living room and headed upstairs with Will following me. "So how did you get into the job of being a bodyguard?"

He didn't answer at first and I was afraid that my plans were going to take longer because if he didn't talk while on the job then it was going to create problems. However, my fears were gone when he finally talked. "Well I was in the military for five-years before I finally left for my mom's sake. She always had trouble with me being overseas in the war. So when I had a good amount of money to keep me comfortable for a while, I finally left. Soon I realized that I was bored just sitting at home doing nothing. I then negotiated with my mom and she found this job a little bit easier to deal with because she gets to see me more often."

I smiled. "It's good that she cares so much and that you seem to love her just as much."

We get to the top of the stairs and I weave our way through the hallways. Will caught up with me so that he was walking right next to me. "I do love her. She is all I have left in this world."

I frowned. "You don't have a father?" Will was silent for a while and I looked over at him. He looked sad and I felt guilty for asking that question, "Oh I am so sorry. I shouldn't have asked such a personal question like that."

Will smirked and took a quick glance at me before he took his eyes away. "It's okay. You don't know what happened so I can't be offended by that question. He died when I was very young. He was the reason I became a soldier because he was a soldier too. He was there for years, people thought he was lucky but one day he wasn't so lucky. That is why I joined when I got out of high school. and that is also the reason why my mom asked me to leave it. She didn't want to lose me like she lost my father."

I stayed silent for a while, I was shocked at the honor that Will had. I never had that type of honor before and it made me think about my life so far.

When we finally reached my bedroom I had thought through everything and I didn't have anything in my life that I would be proud of when I was old and gray. I must have been standing there staring off into space. because Will had to snap his fingers in front of my face; "Are you okay? You are not having any lingering effects of what happened earlier… are you?"

I looked up into his eyes and shook my head, "No I'm okay I was just remembering my life so far."

Will nodded his head and looked around awkwardly. "I don't know what to do at this point. This is my first job since joining the agency and this is all new to me."

I laughed. "Well I have never had to have a bodyguard. We are just going to have to learn together." Will smiled and nodded again. He stood there for a moment longer in awkwardness before I decided to end it. "Well I am going to go into my bedroom now. You have a good night."

"You too… and if you need anything, I will be in that room." He pointed to the door that was a few feet away from mine.

"Okay I will. Goodnight." Before it could get awkward again I opened the door and walked in. As I closed the door, I stared into Will's eyes and winked just before the door was fully closed. I smiled at the memory of Will's shocked face. "This is going to be so much fun." I laughed as I got ready for bed.

**To be continued**

 **P.S. It got a little steamy at the end, didn't it? Lol. Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to here from more of you. I love reviews and it's the only thing that keeps me going every day. Lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone. I am back with another chapter. I wanted thank everyone that reviewed my last chapter. It always brings a smile to my face every time I get an email telling me someone left a review.**

 **Anyway thank you to Mike for editing this chapter. You did an amazing job. Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. There is a little more Brian and Sonny time.**

/

The next day I woke up and my neck was in so much pain. It didn't take long for the memories from yesterday to flood my mind. I still couldn't believe that someone was going to try to kill me so he could get away with another murder. Slowly standing, I made it to the bathroom and pulled out the bottle of pain reliever and poured three out in my palm. Swallowing was going to be difficult for a while so I had to swallow each pill individually so that I wouldn't end up choking on them.

Today I planned to head over to Brian's apartment because I knew that he would be in pain today. Not just because he got drunk last night but because he was still upset about the breakup. I slowly put on my clothes because you don't realize how much you use part of your body until it hurts. Like I didn't realize how much neck muscles you use to put on clothes.

When I was finally dressed I went to my bedside table and picked up my wallet. As I was putting it in my pants I suddenly remembered that I had a bodyguard now. How could I have forgotten about that delicious man? Maybe the trauma of almost being strangled to death must have worn me out. Oh well, I remember him now and it was time for me to turn on my flirtatious side.

I stepped out of my room and there he was. Standing outside my door in the same black suit; I smiled at him and winked, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Since 7:00 this morning, I replaced the guy who was on the night shift."

So there was someone watching over me at night. I didn't think Will would stand outside my door all the time since he had to eat and sleep sometime during the day but I wasn't sure. I smiled my best smile as I walked closer. "So what exactly are you going to do as my bodyguard?"

I saw Will swallow heavily but that was the only clue that told me I was affecting him. He scanned the hallway, probably to make sure there was no one around to attack me. When his eyes fell back on me I was composed again. "I am just going to follow you everywhere you go. If you are going somewhere I would suggest you have someone drive you around so that I can be available to protect you at all times."

Seeing that I wasn't going to get anywhere with him right now, I just nodded my head and stepped back. "Well I was going to go visit a friend of mine because he really needs a friend right now."

I turned to leave and I could feel and hear him follow behind me. This arrangement was going to be awkward for awhile, but I knew that in no time I wouldn't think about it anymore.

/

It was weird to have my parent's chauffer drive me to my friend's apartment but Will suggested that it was the best thing to do right now so I complied. Once the car pulled up in front of Brian's apartment I had to wait while Will stepped out first and took a look around to make sure that nothing was suspicious. When he was done checking our surroundings he gestured for me to come out of the car.

As I stepped out, I purposely did it close to him and whispered, "You are making me hot with how thoroughly you are protecting me."

Will kept his eyes straight ahead but he did suck in a breath and stepped away from me. I smiled at him before I walked to Brian's apartment. Of course his apartment was on the top floor so I had to walk up a few flights of stairs. Once I reached his door, I knocked and waited for Brian to answer. Finally after a few more knocks and me threatening to come in there to dump a bucket of ice on him he opens the door for me. Brian's hair was sticking up all over the place and his eyes were swollen and blood shot. He leaned against the door frame and squinted at the light coming in through the hallway window. He frowned angrily at me, "Why are you bothering me Sonny? Don't you get that I need to rest?"

He was always cranky during a hangover, so I just pushed past him into the apartment. I didn't look to see if Will followed or not, but I was sure that he did. It didn't take long for Brian to understand that I wasn't going to leave so he went into the kitchen and brought out water bottles for the both of us. When he handed it to me he finally looked up and his eye shifted to look over my shoulder. He looked confused and turned his eyes on me, "Who is this guy?"

He pointed over to Will and I turned to look at him and winked, "He is my stalker."

When I looked back at Brian he looked shocked and tried to grab my arm, "Why did you bring a stalker here? They can be dangerous."

I laugh, "Wow Brian, I forgot how slow you are when you are hung over. I was just kidding. He isn't a stalker; he's my bodyguard."

He relaxed for second before he tensed again, "Why do you need a bodyguard?"

I sighed. "Do you remember anything from last night?" When he shook his head I explained to him all that happened last night with the murderer.

After I was done, Brian was sitting on his couch and scowling at the floor. "You could have died and I wouldn't have been able to do anything about it. I am so sorry for not being a good friend last night."

"Why do you think you were being a bad friend last night?"

"Because I have been so focused on me and my breakup, I haven't been there for you. I know that I was being selfish." He rubbed his eyes and then looked at me apologetically, "I am so sorry."

I rubbed his shoulder, "You were not being selfish. I was there for you to help you get through this just like I know you would do for me."

He nods his head, "I guess you're right, but I still feel guilty."

I knew that no matter what I said it wasn't going to make him feel better, so I just moved on to a different topic.

Brian and I talked like we normally did, but we both were aware of Will being in the same room. I don't know how long Brian and I talked before I noticed that Will was trying to subtly move from side to side. At first I had no idea what he was doing when I realized that he probably had to go to the bathroom. I gave Will a wicked smile, "You know that you can go to the bathroom if you need to. You won't be lacking in your duties if you were to leave for a minute to relieve yourself."

Will nodded at me before he practically ran for the bathroom. Once the door I was shut I looked over at Brian and he was looking at me curiously, "So what is the story with him?"

"I already told you."

He shook his head, "No, I mean about that look you just gave him. That wasn't a normal look someone gives their bodyguard. So, I am asking again. What is the story with him?"

I smiled, "I think that he looks delicious and I want to be with him, but he is serious about this job. Every time I flirt I can tell that it affects him somehow but he doesn't reveal much, so I am not sure if he is uncomfortable or if he is attracted to me as well."

"I don't know, but I think that just keep doing what you are doing and eventually you will get your answer."

"You're right. I will let you know as soon as I know." I smiled at him.

He grinned back. "I am so glad that you know me so well." We both laugh at that but instantly stopped when Will steps out of the bathroom. He looks at us for a second, probably wondering why we were acting weird, before he moved back to his spot and resumed his position.

/

(Will's POV)

Later on that day, we finally made our way back to Sonny's place and I was exhausted. It wasn't from Sonny's constant flirting but it seemed that whenever Sonny and Brian were together they couldn't stop moving. First they went out to eat and then they went to a movie, which wasn't that busy so it made my job easy. But the most nerve racking of all the places they went to was when they went to the local rock climbing business. The place was really busy and there would be times that I lost sight of Sonny. I almost had a heart attack, but then I caught sight of him again and that was when I stood next him the whole time, unless he was climbing a wall.

I walked behind Sonny with my back straight so that no one knew how tired I was. The walk up the stairs felt like it took forever but I knew that was all in my head. After the long walk up the stairs and down the hall we were finally at our bedrooms. My replacement was already standing by Sonny's door and I was completely relieved.

Once Sonny was standing in front of his door, he turned around and gave me the same heated look he has been giving me all day. "Well it looks like you are off the clock until tomorrow morning. What are you going to do with yourself?"

I could tell that the question had more meaning to it but I ignored it and his look, "I was actually going to get some sleep. I haven't done that much activity in a long time." I nodded my head once at Sonny before turning around and going into my assigned room.

**To be continued**

 **P.S. I hoped you guys enjoy this chapter. There will be a lot more of a flirting Sonny in the next chapter. Well thank you for reading my story I and hope to get lots more reviews from you guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone I am happy to be updating again. I really like this. Being able to update on time each week. I will definitely be doing this with every story now. Anyway I didn't get a lot of reviews on my last chapter and I was wondering if it had anything to do with how the story was going. If something is going on with it that you don't like please let me know.**

 **Anyway I want to thank Mike again for editing this story, you did an amazing job. Well here is chapter 4 and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **/**

It had been a few days since the murderer attacked me, and he hasn't come for me yet. Of course, he could have been biding his time or realizing that he couldn't get to me because of my bodyguard. Speaking of him, I looked up from my book and stared at him. When my eyes met his, he instantly looked away. Victorious from my victory, I smiled at him. He had been staring at me. Although, I suppose it could be hard not to, considering what I was currently wearing, which wasn't that much. I was lounging on the couch wearing only a pair of tight shorts.

The red cheeks were another dead giveaway, but he was still being stubborn and I was starting to get frustrated. I knew that I had to be patient, so when he looked back up at me, I smiled again and laid my book down. "Why don't you come over here and relax. You have been standing up all day without a break, you must be tired." I winked at him.

Will's face turned a bright red and he cleared his throat, "I'm okay. This is a part of my job."

I patted my lap. "I am sure that this seat would feel amazing." I made sure the he understood my meaning.

When he remained silent, I stood up with a sigh and headed to my room. "Tomorrow I am hosting a pool party for all my friends. You can have complete control of the security team and make sure everyone is safe tomorrow."

"I will start working on that right away." His voice was clipped and it gave me the impression that he wasn't trying to start a conversation again.

When we reached my room, I saw that the replacement guard wasn't there yet. I acted quickly because I wanted him to be too frozen in shock, so he wouldn't instantly respond. I turned around quickly and was able to crowd him against his bedroom door. The feeling of his black suit on my bare chest was so hot that I had to take a few breaths to calm myself down. "I want you to have a very good night thinking about me when you are lying down in your bed, stroking your very hard cock."

I reached forward and started rubbing his cock. He gasped in surprise and I smiled in satisfaction. "Think about what it would be like for me to go down on you."

Will's breath was coming out heavily and a small involuntarily squeak came out. I laughed and slowly kissed his strong jaw. "Have a good night Will. If you find that you can't stay away from me all night just remember there is a connecting door leading to my room. My side is already open for when you decide to come in."

I backed away from him and walked into my room with the hardest erection I have ever had. It was time for another party with my hand tonight.

/

 _(Will's pov)_

I quickly entered the guest room I was using and leaned against the door to close it. As I was leaning against the door, I tried to calm my erratic heart rate. All this flirting that Sonny had been doing for the past few days was starting to wear me down. It wasn't fair that I was instantly attracted to Sonny when I first laid eyes on him, and then for him to flirt like that made my job hard. It was completely unethical for me to date my client's son but Sonny was making it really hard. I didn't know how much more I could take before I gave in. My eyes instantly went to the door that lead to Sonny's room. It was so tempting to just open that door and give in but I knew I couldn't do that.

The many reasons why having any type of relationship with Sonny were a bad idea was in the back of my head, but I was going to temporarily ignore it. I really needed to get rid of this erection that I had and I knew that the instant I were to touch it that my thoughts would go to Sonny. Hastily I locked the door, removed my clothes, and climbed into the bed. I lay down on my back and took hold of my cock.

My breath came out in a rush and I moaned at the amazing feeling that my hand was providing. Just like I had predicted, a mental image of Sonny came to mind and all I could see was that sexy grin he always flashed at me. It went against my better judgment but I did exactly what Sonny told me to do. I pictured him going down on me and the daydream really helped with making my cock throb.

I slowly started to move my hand up and down creating an amazing friction _. Currently, in my mind, Sonny was looking up at me as he was slowly lowering his head toward my cock. Just before he wrapped his pretty lips around my cock he winked at me and darted his tongue out to lick the pre-come from the slit._ My hand flew up and down my erection and my leg and stomach muscles clenched repeatedly. _Sonny's gaze continued to bore into me, doing amazing things to my insides. I could see Sonny's cheeks hollowing out and the suction got stronger._ I groaned and my hips thrust up.

 _Sonny's hand moved out of my line of sight and the next thing I knew he was cupping my balls and rolling them around in his hand. A twinkle appeared in his eyes and he slowly pulled his delicious mouth off my cock and started to suck on my balls._ My back arched off the bed and I came so violently that my vision when black for a few seconds.

My breath slowly got back to normal and the spots where my come was sitting started to get cold. When I could finally think clearly, my stomach dropped. "I am so screwed."

/

 _(Sonny's pov)_

The next day went by so fast that the next thing I knew my friends were arriving for the party. Will had taken full responsibility of securing it. He had the gate security guards check to make sure that everyone coming through had an invitation and then the security at the house double checked the invitations before they could drive up the drive way. I was also sure that if I was to look out the window I would see guards surrounding the house so that no one could find a way to sneak in.

I was relaxing on my beach chair watching everyone hang out with each other when Brian came over carrying a bottle of beer. "So have you claimed your sexy bodyguard yet?"

My head fell back and I groaned. "Noooo, not yet. He is very strong to resist my constant flirting."

Brian shrugged. "Maybe he isn't gay."

"Oh, I know that he's gay. I can tell every time I flirt with him. It's hard not to notice the bulge in his pants when I make sexual innuendos." I rub my face in frustration.

Brian leaned back against the beach chair next to me and cradled the beer in his hand. "Have you ever thought that maybe he doesn't want to do anything that could get him fired."

I blew out a breath. "I didn't think about that."

"Or it could also be that he could accidently put you in danger."

Now I was really mad at myself. "I didn't think about that either. I am so stupid not to think about that. Well I guess I just have to make sure that he knows there is no risk." I really liked that plan.

Brian sighed. "I can't believe I was drunk and your life was at risk. You could have died and I wouldn't have been able to help you."

I waved him off. "It's okay. We didn't know what was going to happen that night. I know you needed the support after your nasty break-up."

"I still don't like it. You are my best friend Sonny and I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have you in my life anymore."

I was touched and I reached over to squeeze his arm. "You are such a good friend and I'm sure you would have been fine after a while."

He shook his head. "No I wouldn't have been fine. You are the only friend who can handle being around me."

"That's not true."

"It is true. Have you ever seen me hanging out with anyone else?"

I opened my mouth to respond but nothing came out. Now that I thought about it, I don't remember seeing him with any other friends. "I never noticed. Well if they don't like you as a friend then they don't know what they're missing."

He smiled at me. "Thanks buddy. Now let's get ourselves drunk!"

/

An hour later I was extremely drunk and very happy. I was walking along the side of the pool looking around for a very sexy bodyguard. Just as I was looking to my left someone grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the pool. A moment of panic hit me because I thought that maybe the murderer had found me but when I turned my head further and saw Will.

I sighed in relief. "Where have you been, sexy?" that sounded weird coming out. Wow… how drunk was I?

A small smirk graced the side of his lips before it disappeared. "I've been standing on the sidelines keeping an eye on you."

"Really, then why did you decide to come over here then?"

He laughed. "Well since my job is to keep you safe then I thought it would be wise to pull you away before you fell into the pool."

What…? I looked over to the side and saw how close I was too the pool and that was after I was pulled away. "Wow… I didn't realize that I had gotten that close to the pool."

"Good thing I was here to keep you from drowning."

I turned to look back at him and somehow our faces ended up only a few inches away from each other. We were so close I could feel his breath on my lips and it made me lean forward. Will's breath hitched and it gave me hope that I could finally get him to give in but at the last minute he pulled away, "Since you are out of immediate danger I am going to return to my post."

Will turned around sharply and walked away. My shoulders sagged and I completely deflated. We were so close to finally having a moment but he pulled away. That will have to change really soon.

/

Later on that night I was taking a shower which was helping me sober up a lot. I stepped out of the stall and rubbed the towel to dry off my wet skin. Once I was satisfied that I was dry enough I wrapped the towel around my hips and stepped out of the bathroom.

Will had decided that since being in my bathroom for a long period of time that it was one too many rooms away from him so right now he was standing by the door. When he saw that I was half naked his eyes went huge. I smirked at him and walked over to my dresser. Turning my eyes to him I rubbed my abs up and down putting as much heat in that look as I can. "Just so you know, I promise that nothing will happen with your job if you were to finally give in and be with me. My mom won't find out and I know that you will still be able to protect me."

His mouth opened and closed like a fish before he bolted out the door. I growled and punched my dresser. This was starting to really piss me off. I crossed my arms and walked over to the closet to look for something to wear for tomorrow.

After a few minutes, I swore that the clothes all started to look the same and I had to try to focus harder on them. I pushed clothes aside and looked at each of them individually, trying to decide what I should where tomorrow. I was so focused on my clothes that when a leather cord suddenly appeared in my vision my body flinched in surprise before the cord wrapped tightly around my neck.

**To be continued**

 **P.S. Please don't kill me. I hate reading cliff hangers too but I just can't seem to help myself. Lol. Well I hope you liked this chapter. I know that I did. It was so much fun writing Sonny this way, he even makes me blush. Lol. Well I hope to hear from you guys because I love getting reviews and know how much you enjoy this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone I am back with another chapter. I wanted to say thank you to all the people who reviewed for the last chapter. I love hearing from you guys. So I am sure all of you are anxious to get back to this story after the cliffhanger I left you on. I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **/**

Panic set in when the cord was pulled so tightly that I couldn't breathe anymore. That was when I realized that the murderer had somehow gotten to me. He must have been buying his time, waiting for the perfect opportunity and I provided it. If I hadn't been so obsessed with getting Will to be with me, then he would be here protecting me right now.

I struggled against the cord but everything was darkening and there was nowhere on the cord that I could grab so I could pull it away from my neck. The murderer slowly lowered us to the ground and I stretched my hands out to find something to use as a weapon but I couldn't feel anything. My head was getting dizzy and black spots started to form and I knew that I was going to die soon.

Just before everything went completely black I see Will come barging into the room.

/

 _(Will's pov)_

I couldn't take anymore of Sonny's flirting because I almost gave in right then and there but I had a job to do. Even though he said that nothing was going to go wrong doesn't mean that it was completely safe.

I had no idea where I was going to go because I couldn't go too far. I decided to just step outside and get some fresh air. Once there, I took a deep breath in and then out. The fresh air felt good and I was able to clear my head. I ran my hands through my hair and started to walk around the house. I wanted to use this time to check the outside perimeter to make sure everything was all right.

As I walked around to the back of the house I get to the spot just below Sonny's bedroom window. I paid close attention to this area because it was an easy access point into Sonny's room and that is when I noticed shoe prints in the grass. At first I just passed it off as the foot prints of a security guard but when they reached the house they stopped and there was no other tracts leading away from this area.

Upon further investigation, I noticed a wood structure that looked like a chain link fence. I hadn't observed it before because it was completely covered by vines. The diamond shaped holes could be used as a ladder. I took a few steps back and looked up at Sonny's window.

My breath caught in my throat when I saw the window opened. It was closed when I left the bedroom. I didn't think as I took off to get back into the house, I needed to protect Sonny.

The trip to the front doors, up the stairs, and down the hall felt like hours when I knew it had only been a few seconds. I didn't even pause when I got to Sonny's room; I just used the momentum and my shoulder to bust open the door.

I didn't take the time to look at my surroundings, I just ran forward so I could apprehend the guy. When he saw me running toward him he let go of the cord he had wrapped around Sonny's neck and went to the window. He didn't even hesitate as he climbed through and jumped out the window.

At the last second I reached out so that I could grab a hold of him but my hands barely got his hair, pulling a few strands in the process. I leaned out of the window and watched the guy roll to his feet and then run off the property. Every instinct in me told me to go after him but I had to make sure that Sonny was alive.

Hurriedly, I turned around and ran over to Sonny, falling to my knees next to him. His eyes were closed and it didn't look good. I carefully removed the cord from around his neck. Once the cord was free of his neck Sonny took a ragged breath in. I put my arm under his shoulder and pulled him close to my chest. This way I could provide comfort as he got his breath back and under control.

Sonny's eyes stayed closed for a long time and I started to panic. But just before I could do anything about it his eye fluttered open. Our eyes met for a second and then Sonny started to cough. I pulled him close to my chest and rubbed his back.

Once his coughing went away Sonny pulled back and looked up at my face. The distance between our faces was the same as it was earlier at the pool and my heart skipped a beat. That amazing smile he always gave me curved up the side of his lips. "You are my super hero."

I shake my head. "I put you at risk and I almost lost you."

Sonny's hand came up and he lightly touched my cheek with his fingertips. "It was my fault. I pushed you too hard."

The touch on my cheek felt amazing and that was when I became clear to me that I couldn't resist this attraction anymore. Not after almost losing him. I turned my face and kissed the palm of his hand. "You didn't push too hard. You just helped me see what I was refusing to admit to myself."

"What do you mean?" his eyebrows furrowed.

I rubbed my finger over the wrinkles between his eyebrows, smoothing them out. "I mean this." Cupping the side of his face and leaned forward and kissed his irresistible lips.

/

 _(Sonny's pov)_

Omg… Will was kissing me. I couldn't believe this is happening. I smiled as I continued to kiss him back. This is far better than I have ever anticipated. At first, it started off fast and with so much passion, but soon Will started to slow down and I could feel that his shyness was starting to kick in. That made me instantly aroused and I easily took back control. As I leaned my head up to start kissing along his jaw a stab of pain went through my neck. An involuntary moan of pain came out and I let my head fall back to the crook of Will's arm.

Will looked at me in surprise before it changed to understanding. "We need to get you to the doctor or hospital to check out your neck."

I shook my head carefully. "It's okay really. You don't have to take me to the hospital."

Ignoring me, Will got up and pulled me up with him. "I am taking you no matter what you say. I am your bodyguard and it is my job to make sure you are safe and unharmed."

The instant I was standing, the towel around my hips fell down. I scrambled to grab it before it revealed anything, but Will still got an eyeful. Once it was securely around my hips again, I looked up and saw the blush on Will's cheeks. I smiled and stepped closer so I could whisper in his ear. "Or we can stay here and I can show you a wonderful time."

A whole minute passed before Will cleared his throat. "I would love that too, but I don't think I can enjoy it much knowing you could be hurt more than what it seems."

A sigh escaped when I realized that he was right but I had to make one thing clear. "Okay, I will go to the hospital, but as soon as we are back, you are not going back to your room."

Will pulled back and smiled at me. "Well I will have to go back to my room temporarily so that the nighttime bodyguard doesn't know that I am in here. I don't know if I can trust them to not tell your mom."

"I totally forgot about that." Here I was, telling Will that my mom won't find out about us and I don't even think about something like that. Well it's a good thing that Will did, and that he is more cautious than I am. I got dressed quickly so that we could get back from the hospital faster. Just before we left he informed the security of what happened and asked them to look around for any clues.

**To be continued**

 **P.S. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. Well I hope to hear from you in your reviews. You guys have a good day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I wanted to apologize for this chapter being late. I did have this chapter finished but I completely forgot to post it on Monday. Well anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **/**

We were finally heading back to my place after leaving the hospital. It took us longer to get out of there than I had thought. I never knew hospitals could be so busy. The whole ride home made me a nervous wreck because I was afraid that Will might have changed his mind about being with me. Once we finally got to see the doctor, explain that Will had done well in bringing me in when he did. The doctor could tell that my condition was close to being quite serious. After that, Will became silent and hadn't said a word since then.

I finally decided to break the silence. "So will I ever get to see your fighting skills?"

There was silence for a whole two minutes before I saw a smirk curl on his lips. "Fighting skills?"

"Yeah, don't you have any fighting skills? I mean almost every superhero has fighting skills." I was so relieved to hear him talking back to me.

Will's smirk instantly went away and he shook his head. "I'm not a superhero. I almost got you killed back there."

I sighed. "I thought we already established this. I pushed you too hard, and it is understandable that you would run."

"Yes, but I still should've had someone watch you while I got away but I didn't and that bastard almost had you."

This was getting us nowhere. "So does that mean you have changed your mind about being with me?"

Will's head turned instantly to me. "Where did you get that idea?"

"Well, you have been quiet since the hospital, and now you are thinking about how close it got. I just assumed that you changed your mind, because you might think it would risk my life." I couldn't look at him anymore. I just stared down at my hands.

When Will didn't instantly respond my heart sank and I started to accept that we would never be together. As Will pulled to a stop at the stoplights, I was preparing for Will to tell me it couldn't work out when suddenly Will turned my face towards him and his lips caressed mine. At first, I was frozen in shock. I then started to move my lips with his and everything around me started to fade away.

All too soon, the kiss ended and Will moved back to look into my eyes, "I told you earlier that you made me see what I was denying to myself. After that kiss I knew that I couldn't turn away from you again. I really believe that you can become an addiction for me."

My smile was so big that my cheeks hurt. I lunged in for another kiss but it didn't last long because a car honked his horn behind us and that is when we realized that the light had turned green. Will smiled at me as he put the car back into drive and drove back to the house.

/

Finally we were back home and my mom was standing in the doorway looking really pissed off. I groaned. "I forgot to tell her what happened. She is probably mad that we didn't tell here before we left for the hospital." Once we got out of the car, I turned to Will. "Let me handle this."

We both walked up the stairs and I was going to act all innocent but she saw right through it, "Don't look at me like that young man. I know all your tricks. Why didn't you tell me that you were attacked before going to the hospital? Do you know how worried I was?"

I smiled at her and pulled her into a hug, "I am sure you were very worried. We really didn't mean to worry you that much. It all happened so fast and Will wanted to make sure that I was okay."

"I am sure that you didn't mean to worry me, but you did." She pulled back and smiled at me before turning angry eyes to Will. "Why didn't you protect him better? I hired you to keep my son safe."

Before Will could respond I answered for him. "It wasn't his fault mom. I was taking a shower and Will didn't want to intrude on my privacy so he was outside the door when I was attacked."

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Then why did a security guard see Will come tearing through the house then?"

Crap. How do I get out of this one? My thoughts were interrupted by Will's voice. "While he was taking a shower, I thought it was best to take a look around to check on the security around the house. When I saw that the window was open, I knew something was up, because I had told him not to open the window. I got there as fast as I could and when I rammed the door open, the murderer instantly stopped and took off out the window. Normally, I would have gone after him, but I had to make sure that Sonny was okay."

I was completely impressed that lie came out so naturally that he almost had me believing it. Adrienne kept looking at us before she finally believed in what we were saying. I mentally sighed in relief as Adrienne ushered me back into the house with will following closely behind us.

/

It took nearly an hour before Will and I was able to escape my mom. When we reached my room, the replacement guard was already there. I waved Will goodnight and pretended nothing was out of the ordinary. Once the door was closed, I hurried to the connecting door and hesitantly knocked. The door instantly opened and a blushing Will stood in the doorway. I loved it when Will could be confident but I really loved it when he was shy.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room. As I closed the door, Will walked over to the bed and sat down. When I sat down next to him, I looked over at him and he was still blushing. A groan left me as I gripped the back of Will's head and brought him forward for a kiss. I wanted to kiss Will fast and hard but I knew that it had to be slow and gentle the first time we were together. My lips moved slowly over his as I took my time exploring his mouth. I licked his lips, which made him gasp, and I took the opportunity to push my tongue into his mouth.

Will's reaction made me think that this was his first time. I pulled back and looked him straight in the eyes. "Have you done anything like this before?"

His eyes furrowed, "Of course I have kissed before."

I laughed at his affronted look before I corrected what I was saying. "No I meant have you been intimate before?"

The light that appeared in his eyes when I laughed instantly vanished and he looked away. Normally, I would think that he would be embarrassed that he was still a virgin but I could see that it wasn't embarrassment in his eyes; it was pain. Now I wasn't so sure if I wanted to know that answer to my question.

Just before I would take back the question, Will looked back at me. "It was shortly after I graduated that I got into a relationship. I had been out since my second year of high school but I hadn't had a boyfriend. Then one day, I meet Neil. At the time, I thought I was in love with him. I told him that I wanted him to be my first and he was excited. When we were finally able to be together, he was fast and he didn't prepare me enough so I was in a lot of pain. Then he broke up with me because he got what he wanted."

Will looked back down. "It took some time for my friends to convince me that it isn't supposed to be like that. Once I believed it, I promised myself that I would wait for the right guy this time."

Will looked at me with so much emotion in his eyes that it made me gasp. He smiled. "Then you walked into the room I was struck dumb. I thought that someone couldn't be that beautiful. But in the back of my mind I remembered that Neil was also beautiful."

I groaned as I remembered all the things I did to try and get his attention; no wonder he was reluctant to be with me. My face landed in my hand as I groaned again. "I am so sorry for the way I acted toward you."

Will laughed as he pulled my hand away from my face, "It's okay Sonny. Really. It didn't take me long to see just how good and kind you were on the inside. Yes the flirting made me uncomfortable, but I know that it would have taken me longer to come to terms if you hadn't done all that."

"I will make this time the best for you because you deserve to be treated in the best way possible." I gripped his chin and started to kiss him again. As I slid my lips along Will's lips, I moved my hand down Will's neck too his black suit and started to unbutton the jacket. Once it was unbuttoned, I pushed it off his shoulders and threw it on the floor. Then I started to work on his button up shirt. It didn't take me long to unbutton it and threw it to get lost with his suit jacket.

Will let out a whimper as I moved from his lips to the side of his neck. I ran my hands down his chest and his back so I could feel all of his muscles moving under his skin.

It seemed that Will didn't know what to do with his hands so I moved my mouth up to his ear and whispered huskily, "Take my shirt off." Then I kissed his ear before moving back to what I was doing before.

Finally Will's hands went to the hem of my shirt and started to pull it up. I briefly pulled back so that Will could pull the shirt off over my head before I went back to his neck. Slowly I pushed Will back so that he was lying back on my pillows in the middle of my bed as I climbed over him. I settled down between Will's legs and aligned our erections together so he could feel just how much I was turned on. When he felt my erection, he let out a gasp and pumped his hips up; making our erections move against each other.

I settled down on top of Will until we were chest to chest and our faces was only a few inches away from each other. My eyes roamed over his face as I took in his beauty. The longer I looked at him the redder his cheeks turned. I looked into his eyes and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this? Because, if you don't, that is fine. We can wait until you are."

Will smiled up at me, "I'm sure that I want to do this."

A relieved sigh left me as I closed the distance between our lips and kissed him again. I wasn't sure if I could ever get over kissing him.

**To be continued**

 **P.S. So I hoped you liked reading this chapter. You finally got what you all have been waiting for. I hope to hear your thoughts on this chapter because your reviews is what keeps me going. Lol.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I am sorry for the very short chapter but Mike recommended that I split the chapter up because it would flow better that way. Anyway I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. It starts where we left off from the last chapter so there is some sexy times up ahead. If you don't like that then I would advise you to skip this chapter completely.**

 **/**

 _Previously on Protecting Your Heart…_

 _I settled down on top of Will until we were chest to chest and our faces was only a few inches away from each other. My eyes roamed over his face as I took in his beauty. The longer I looked at him the redder his cheeks turned. I looked into his eyes and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this? Because if you don't that is fine because we can wait until you are."_

 _Will smiled up at me, "I am sure that I want to do this."_

 _A relieved sigh left me as I closed the distance between our lips and kissed him again. I wasn't sure if I could ever get over kissing him._

/

With a few laughs and a little bit of struggling we were able to remove the last of our clothing until we were lying there completely nude. The feeling of skin against skin is something that I can never get enough of. I moved my hand down his chest and stomach until it landed on his cock. My hand wrapped around it and I started to move my hand up and down. Will's mouth fell open and he started to breath heavily.

"Do you like that?" When Will nodded, I smiled. "Well you haven't felt anything, just yet." I pulled my hand away and laughed when Will whimpered in disappointment. I dug around in my drawer until I found the condoms and lube that I would need. Setting them down beside us I moved into a better position so that I could start to prepare him.

Once I was in position I put some lube on my fingers and moved them to Will's opening. I placed my fingers at the opening but I didn't push in just yet. I made sure that Will was looking into my eyes. "Since it has been so long since you were with someone, it will be uncomfortable. As long as you are patient and relax, it will be pleasurable for you."

Will nodded frantically and I could see a little bit of fear in his eyes. I knew that no matter what I said he was still going to be a little afraid until I showed him that he can get pleasure from it. I slowly pushed in one finger, and I could feel his whole body tense up, but soon he started to relax as I slowly pushed it in. He whispered through a tiny grimace, "That doesn't hurt so much."

I winked at him. "Usually one finger doesn't hurt that much but it helps out for when I want to put something bigger in there."

I continued to pump my finger in and out until Will started to push down. Then, I added a second finger and his body tensed up again. It took a little bit longer for him to relax, but he did. This process continued until I had four fingers in him.

Will was panting and moaning beautifully beneath me and I knew he was ready. "I love hearing you moan, but we both have to be quiet or else the bodyguard outside will come in thinking I am being attacked."

I pulled my fingers out once Will nodded and tore open the condom. Will looked up at me in disappointment, but his expression turned to one of relief when he saw what I was doing. It didn't take long for me to put the condom on and spread some more lube before I was pressing my cock against Will's opening. Will looked up at the ceiling but I grabbed his chin and made him look at me. "I want to look into your eyes when I finally enter you."

When Will turned his eyes back to me I started to push into Will's heated entrance. At first, Will was tense, really tense, and I rubbed his cheek and down his arm while I whispered, "Relax Will. I promise this will feel better, but you have to relax." His entrance was pulsing around me and pulling me inside him which made it hard to go slow.

He nodded his head. "Right, relax."

Taking several deep breaths Will was able to slowly start to relax. When I am fully inside, I took a moment to take a mental picture before I pulled out a little. Once I was almost all the way out, I plunged back in quickly, and Will's back arched off the bed. After that I couldn't seem to slow myself down. Will's insides were clenching around my cock and I had no control over my actions.

We both didn't last long; what with this technically being Will's first time and I having been waiting so long to be with Will, we were both so excited. I grabbed Will's cock just before I exploded and started to pump it. It took only a few pumps before Will screamed into my shoulder and I ended up yelling into the pillow next to Will's head. I only stayed up on my arms for a minute before I collapsed on top of him. That was probably the most intense orgasm I have ever had.

When I finally got my strength back, I straightened my arms and looked at Will, "Was that good for you? Did I take care of you?"

Will's smile was blinding. "That was definitely better than my first time."

I smiled back at him. "Good."

**To be continued**

 **P.S. I hoped you guys enjoyed it and I wanted to say sorry again for the shortness of this chapter. Well I hope to hear from you guys and I will see all of you next week.**


	8. Chapter 8

****PLEASE READ, IT'S IMPORTANT****

 **A/N: Sorry that it has taken me soooooo long to post another chapter. My computer was acting funny and then school got busy. But most of all I was upset by another mean review. I shouldn't have let it get to me but I can't help but be human.**

 **Anyway that is another thing I needed to talk to all of you about. This is my first and last warning about this. I know some of you want me to update Beauty and the Beast but as of right now I can't get into the mindset of that story right now. I will finish it but it might take me some time before I can work on it. So here is my warning, if I get another review from anyone about me finishing that one I will delete it from my page. If I do have to delete it I will either never finish it or I will wait until I have the entire thing finished and then post it. So please stop bugging me about it because the more you pester me to finish it the hard it is to actually want to finish it.**

 **Okay now that that is over let's get back to the story. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I know it's short but we are reaching the end of this story. Please review because you are the reason behind why I write in the first place.**

 _(One Month later…)_

 _(Will's Pov)_

Everything was going so well. Sonny and I were still secretly dating because we didn't want Sonny's mom to fire me and it was also safer so that the murderer wouldn't use it against us.

Currently, Sonny and I were lying in bed getting to know each other more. I was just telling him that I practice fighting every morning when Sonny rolled over on top of me. "I really want to watch you train."

I raised my raise my eyes to his. "Are you sure, because I wake up really early every morning."

He smiled. "I know. You are never here when I wake up."

"Exactly. So why do you think you will be able to wake up early enough to watch me train?" I really didn't think he could wake up that early.

However, he looked determined to try. "I might need some help waking up, but other than that I'm sure I'll be ready to go."

Sonny's eyes were pleading with me to help him get up, and with everything else that involved Sonny, I just couldn't deny him what he wanted. "Okay I will wake you up in the morning but we will have to leave separately. I will leave out of my door and head down to where I practice. Then you wait fifteen minutes before leaving your room and asking the other bodyguard where to find me."

His head nodded as he listened to my plan. "I understand. I will do whatever you tell me to do."

Just after he said that, I got an idea. "So, since I have relented to let you come to my training, I will require one thing from you."

"And what would that be?" he looked confused and hesitant at the same time.

I smirked. "I will train you on how to fight."

A look of horror appeared on Sonny's face and it was priceless. It looked like he would back out, but then he paused and fire went up inside his eyes. "Okay I will do it. This way I get more time with you without you having to be constantly paying attention to our surroundings. Plus this will be better for me in the long run."

I was so proud of him right then that I couldn't help but kiss him. Sonny made a small sound of surprise before he started to kiss me back. I thoroughly kissed him before I pulled back. "I am going to make you so strong and powerful that no one will be able to hurt you again."

Sonny smiled as he rolled over and pulled me to his chest. "Well, if that is the case, then I think we need to get some sleep or else we both won't wake up in the morning for practice.

/

(Sonny's pov)

The sound of my back hitting the mat was something that I was starting to get used to. We have been practicing for 2 hours and I was still nowhere near being able to overpower Will. I was completely regretting the decision to do this, and I was starting to get really mad. How hard can it be to overpower someone?

When Will offered his hand to help me up I just slapped it away and got up myself. As much as I cared about Will, I couldn't help but be mad at him right then. When I was finally on my feet I turned toward Will. "I need a break."

Will crossed his arms and looked disappointed in me. "When you are under attack they will not grant you a break. You will have to keep on fighting until either you win or you are defeated."

I stood there baffled for a second. Was he really going to say something like that to me? I have only been practicing for a few hours and he expects me to be able to go as long as he can. I shook my head before I flipped him off. "I don't care. I said I needed a break and that is what I will do." I walked to the door but stopped and looked at Will, "And I want to do it alone."

Before he could protest, I hurried up the stairs and out of the basement. I needed time to cool off and think so I headed to the one place that could calm me down and that would be the pond that was on the property. It was easy to avoid attracting the attention to the night time bodyguard because he probably thought that I was safe enough with Will and wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. I really wanted to get some air and I didn't want a shadow following me.

Finally I arrived at the pond and sat at my favorite bench. It was so peaceful and quiet out here and it didn't take long for me to calm down. When that happened I realized that Will wasn't being mean or anything he was just concerned about me. He wanted me to be safe and to defend myself in case something was to happen. I was more embarrassed with myself than I was mad at Will. He was doing a good job of teaching me and I probably shouldn't have snapped like that. I took a deep breath and looked around me. The light was reflecting off the water beautifully and ducks were swimming around the pond. I heard a soft sound and I looked over and noticed one of the groundskeepers was working on the bushes that hid the pond from the house.

The guy turned to the side and for a second I thought he looked familiar but I couldn't quite place where I had seen him. I thought about it for a while before I shrugged and thought that he must be one of the newest hired hands. My mom couldn't help but fire people left and right so this place always had people I didn't recognize.

I shook my head before I stood up and started to head back to the house so I could find Will to apologize for my behavior. I only made it about three steps away from the bench when someone spoke up behind me, "Where do you think you are going?"

Turning around I came face to face with the groundskeeper, except it wasn't a groundskeeper like I thought before; it was the murderer and he had a gun pointed at me.

**To be continued**

 **P.S. I had fun writing this chapter and I can't help but leave it on a cliffhanger. As much as I hate reading cliffhangers I can't help but write them. Anyway I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope to hear your thoughts.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone. This is the last chapter of this story. It wasn't supposed to be a long one. I am sad to see it go since I love writing a very flirty Sonny. It just makes me want to laugh. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy and thank you to all the people who reviewed my last chapter…. Oh and a thanks to Mike for updating this chapter and the last chapter. He does an amazing job.**

(Will's POV)

Watching Sonny leave in anger made me want to change my resolve about making Sonny a good fighter, but I instantly pushed that thought away. How was I supposed to make sure that Sonny stayed safe? Not only from the murderer who was after him, but also other people in the world who would want to hurt Sonny. No, I was not going to back down on this. I picked up the towel that I had brought with me and wiped the sweat off my face. I was going to give him about thirty minutes to himself to cool down before I go looking for him.

After getting fully hydrated, and most of the sweat wiped off, I went to go looking for Sonny, but as I got to the top of the stairs my fear came crashing to the surface. Standing in the hall beside the basement door was the guard that was supposed to be following after Sonny. "What are you doing here?"

The guard, whose name I don't remember, looked at me with confusion, "I am standing guard until you are on duty again."

I narrowed my eyes at his condescending tone. "Don't take that tone with me. I am your superior. Sonny left the basement about thirty minutes ago and you should have followed him. Why aren't you with him?"

The guard went from looking at me like I was stupid to being respectful and then to shock when the news finally registered. He suddenly went pale and looked up and down the hallway. "I didn't see him leave the basement but I admit that I was distracted for a few minutes and that was probably when he slipped by me."

"Why were you distracted?" I asked. I was trying to reign in my anger and the stupidity of this guard.

He stammered. "I…I…I was d…distracted by a maid walking by."

I could already see where this was headed but I wanted him to say it. "Why would that be distracting?"

He shifted from one foot to the other. "Because I thought she was pretty and I thought Sonny would be safe with you down in the basement. So I watched her for a bit before she disappeared around the corner."

Pinching the bridge of my nose was helping me keep the anger in. Now was not the time to handle this situation. I needed to find Sonny to make sure he was okay and then I could see about firing the guard. "You go check around the house to see if you can find him while I go look outside. We need to find him and we need to find him fast. I don't want to risk his safety anymore."

I didn't even look back at him as I turned to go outside. My steps hurried as I got closer to the door. All that I could think about was all the different ways that the murderer could have done to Sonny. I squinted as I stepped out of the mansion. The sun rise was shining brightly into my eyes that it almost hurt. My hand came up to block the light so I could see properly. Looking around I didn't see Sonny anywhere so I continued out further into the yard.

No matter how long I have been here protecting Sonny I still could not get over on how much land this family owned. I am sure it is nice to impress people but right now it was a hindrance because it made it that much harder to find Sonny.

I don't know how long I was looking for him when I finally saw some figures in the distance. As I got closer I saw that it was Sonny and he was sitting on a bench by a pond. The tightness in my chest suddenly relaxed when I saw that Sonny was safe. But that didn't last long. I finally remembered the other figure when I saw him step up behind Sonny and raise his gun. Just before I could shout out to warn Sonny he stood up to walk away but then stopped and turned around.

Not wasting another minute I pulled out my gun and walked swiftly and quietly up behind the murderer (because I was definitely sure that this was the murderer after Sonny). It was a good thing that his back was to me or else things could have gone all wrong.

It wasn't until I was right behind the murderer that Sonny finally noticed me. The sudden drop of his shoulders told me that he was relieved that I was there but the look in his eyes was fear. When I was finally right behind him I could hear what he was saying to Sonny. "It was so hard to finally get you alone so I can get this business done with." He raised the gun higher, "Now look me in the eye so I can see the exact moment the light leaves your eyes."

I raised my gun up; aiming at his head. "Not on your life."

Unlike in the movies, everything didn't go in slow motion. In fact, everything was a blur that it was hard to recall what happened for a few seconds. When the murderer heard me talking behind him he swung around with his gun still raised like he was going to shoot me so on instinct I pulled the trigger and shot him in the head.

I took a moment to see if he was somehow still alive but when I saw that he was really dead I put my gun back in my holster and went over to Sonny. His eyes were so big and they wouldn't stop looking at the dead murderer. I put my hands on either side of his face and made him look at me, "Sonny I need to you look at me. Can you do that?"

When Sonny's eyes finally met mine his body sagged a little and leaned into me. I didn't complain and I pulled him into a hug and held him there. A few seconds later I felt him shudder, "I thought he was going to kill me. I kept thinking about how stupid I was to leave without you and that the last memory you had of me was when I got angry and left…. and about how stupid I was…"

"Shhhh…" I hushed. "You are fine now and we got him before he could get to you."

He kept rambling, not being able to let it go. "But what if you weren't fast enough. What if he shot me before you could get here? What if..."

Before he could keep getting himself worked up more than he was, I pulled him in for a kiss, effectively cutting him off. It took a minute before Sonny started responding back. His hands came up to the back of my head and dug his fingers in my hair. I couldn't help but let out a husky moan as I grabbed his hips and pulled him closer. No matter how much time we have spent kissing for the last month I still can't get enough of it. It was like I was a thirsty man and Sonny was water.

"What the hell is going on here?"

At the sudden voice we both jumped away from each other. Adrienne was standing about ten feet away from us and she looked so anger that I thought steam was going to come out of her ears like in the old cartoons. She looked absolutely livid until she looked down and noticed the body on the ground. She screamed and turned around looking like she was about to get sick.

It looked like Sonny was about to explain what happened but Adrienne straightened her back and turned back to us. "I don't really want to know what happened to him. The other guard called the police so they are on their way here. What I want to know is what I just walking in on?"

/

(Sonny's POV)

I walked forward. "Mom, Will and I have been seeing each other for about a month now. I would have told you sooner but knew you would overreact and fire him."

"You damn right I am going to fire him. This is completely unprofessional and I will be talking to his supervisor about his behavior."

She turned around to live but my next statement stopped her in her tracks, "If you do that I will never forgive you. I know that what we did was unprofessional but I love him mom and I won't see you ruin his career over this."

I heard a gasp behind me. At first, I didn't know why Will gasped but then I realized that I just said that I loved Will. It was about time that it was said but I wished it had happened differently.

Adrienne turned to look back at me. "You wouldn't really do that, would you?" When I didn't respond she looked angry but resigned. "Fine, but he still can't work as your bodyguard anymore because for one thing… it's unprofessional. For another… your attacker is dead." She turned around and left without a backward glance.

I finally turned back to Will and he was staring at me with shock, "I… you…what…"

I wanted to laugh at his total lack of words but I took pity on him. "Will Horton, I love you. I have loved you from the first time I saw you in the living room."

The smile that lit across Will's face was blinding and I pulled him back into a kiss. I know that it probably was very inconsiderate to be kiss each other when we were standing so close to a dead body but I couldn't help myself. This man before me consumed my very being and I could never get enough of him.

After some heavy kissing, Will pulled away. "I love you too. Ever since you came in to that living room. It was love at first sight even though I didn't know it at the time."

I smiled as I leaned in close and pressed our foreheads together. The sound of sirens in the distance reminded me that, for a short time, our lives will be complicated with answering police questions and giving statements, but as soon as that was done, Will and I will be starting our life together. I don't know what the future holds for us or even if we are going to last. All I know is that I will fight hard to keep this man by my side and I could already see in his eyes that he is going to do the same thing.

**The End**

 **P.S. Thank you for reading my story and I hoped you enjoyed it. Sadly it is the last chapter but I will be working on my other stories soon so you will all see me soon.**

 **Oh and please review this chapter. It fuels my desire to write.**


End file.
